fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikihiko Koyasunaga
|birth date= dangan.tistory.com: Mikihiko Koyasunaga Profile (Korean) |height= * 161 cm * 158 cmMikihiko is one of characters whose height, weight, and/or chest sizes are changed in the final version of the game. This is shown in his report card profile. |weight= * 53 kg * 50 kg |bust=72 cm |blood type=A |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates=Executed by Monokuma |family= |creator=Team MonoLab (팀 모노라보) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Blowback}} '''Mikihiko Koyasunaga' (코야스나가 미키히코 Koyaseunaga Mikihiko) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Blowback created by Team MonoLab. He is known as the Super High School Level Puppeteer (초고교급 인형사 Cho go gyo geup inhyeong-sa). Gallery :For more images of Mikihiko, see Danganronpa Blowback/Image Gallery and Mikihiko Koyasunaga/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Mikihiko is a small teenage boy with pale skin and bright blonde hair that is cut slightly choppy and reaches to around his shoulder area. He also has light blue eyes. On the top of his head is a small black top hat held in place with a black headband, black lace on the bottom of the right side of the hat (which also has a blue rose on it) and a thin golden rim around the bottom of it. His outfit consists of a de-saturated green dress shirt underneath a dark brown long-sleeved coat. Around the collar and end of sleeves area, there is a silver lining. Mikihiko’s previous school symbol is placed on the sleeves of his jacket in the same colour as the lining on his collar and sleeves. Around his neck, there is a bright pink ribbon that is done up into a little bow. Mikihiko also has short dark green shorts held up with a light brown belt and a silver buckle, white high socks and light brown shoes. Name Etymology Mikihiko's first name is written using the kanji 幹 (miki) meaning "tree trunk", and 彦 (hiko), a common suffix for a boy's name. His surname, Koyasunaga, uses the kanji 小 (ko) meaning "small", 安 (yasu) meaning "cheap" or "low", and 永 (naga) meaning "eternity". Personality History Mikihiko was one of the fifteen students that introduced themselves to Kazuki Watanabe. He introduced himself as the ‘Super High School Level Puppeteer’, and would wait around the area as Kazuki introduced himself to everyone else. An anonymous announcement would soon play, telling everyone to head to the Gym, which everyone would listen to. As they arrived, Monokuma would suddenly appear, and announce the beginning of the Killing School Life. After the first class trial, a map would be found which would reveal new locations around the school, most notable being a swimming pool. Through the next few days, Mikihiko and the other participants would plan to participate in multiple different sports (swimming and jogging being notable). A spinner would be used to decide who everyone would be partnered with, Mikihiko being partnered with Ryo Koumori. Mikihiko would be tripped up by Ryo during the races, resulting in their loss. Murdering Kana Ise The motive would soon be revealed by Monokuma, which would lead for Mikihiko to start preparing for his murder. He would invite Kana Ise to the pool after everyone had already left, while leaving one of his plush toys near the pool edge. While her back was turned, he would use a knife he had with him to slash at Kana’s feet, causing her to topple over. Mikhiko would soon stab her in the back multiple times until she had died. After doing so, he would go into the pool (changing out of his clothes beforehand) to clean the blood off of him, leaving Kana on the floor and picking up his puppet. In the locker room, Mikihiko would clean off his puppet, though doing so left blood on the table which he couldn’t clean with what he was using. He would pick up one of Ryo’s socks to clean this, however, framing him for the murder. After picking his puppet back up, he would leave the area and go back to his room. Fate During the class trial, Mikihiko is discovered to be the killer of Kana, and is thus sent to execution. Talent & Abilities Puppeteer References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killers Category:Male